Nothing is more delicious than your blood
by crimsion blood drops
Summary: When Kise graduated, he was just confused about his life. He was never a scholar so when he got the job offer, he accepted without thinking twice. The pay seemed good, a room to live that's what he wanted, so Kise thought his life was finally normal. The thing he never dreamed of, was falling into the trap head-on.
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing, except this story line. Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki.  
Summary- When Kise graduated, he was just confused about his life. He was never a scholar so when he got the job offer without thinking twice. The pay seemed good, a room to live that's what he wanted, so Kise thought he life was finally normal. The thing he never dreamed was falling into the trap head-on. When 6 strong Vampires came into his life wanting not only his body but his heart too, his normal life came stumbling down.

Read and review and pardon my grammatical mistakes.

"Kasamatsu senpai you worry a lot" a blond hair man laughed as he put his luggage inside a cab,  
"Kise" an angry voice came from the receiver,  
"Sir where to", the cab driver asked, "Ah a moment please", Kise said as he gave the  
"Ah found it ~" Kise said in a melodic voice as he gave the paper to the cab driver. "To this address please" he smiled.

Kise thought it may have been his imagination, but he saw the eyes of the cab driver widen for a sec.

"Kise, damn listen to me when I am talking" Kise was brought back from his thoughts by the angered yell, "I swear I will kick your ass, when you return for holidays" Kasamatsu yelled.  
"Senpai" Kise sulked childishly,  
"Okay I understand just take care and do call me daily", Kasamatsu replied, "airhead".

Kise said his goodbyes and then opened a recent picture of himself and a brunette, the said brunette was in the middle of pouting whereas Kise was smiling gleefully slinging his arm around the brunette's shoulder. Kise smiled a little when he remembered how the brunette kicked him once when he called him short, his senpai was not that short but he was not taller than him. Kise loved hugging his senpai a lot, and in return he got nothing but kicks.

"Why are you going there" the cab driver's voice broke Kise's thought,  
"Eh", Kise asked,  
"I meant to say why are you visiting this place", he asked again,  
"Ah I-I am not visiting this place, I am going to work at that school as a teacher", Kise said showing his brightest smile.

"I hope you can survive there" the cab driver whispered.  
"You said something" Kise asked but got no answer.

After driving for about an hour, Kise finally reached his destination. He paid the cab driver and then unloaded his luggage.

"Man this place is rather scary", Kise thought while trembling as he took notice of the environment and the building.

The school was situated on the outskirts of the town and the building was run down, the whole place had a style reminiscent of Gothic architecture.  
Kise looked at the windows and saw someone moving sparingly fast, his heartbeat paced up as his trembles increased.  
Kise was never a scholar student and after graduating from the college, he was rather lost unlike most of his friends, so when he got the job he was too delighted to analyze. The pay seemed well, a dormitory to live in and he can visit his home occasionally, so nothing seemed like a scam.

"If only I listened to senpai" Kise spoke while tears gathered in his golden orbs threatening to fall.

"Oii what the hell are you doing" a rough voice brought Kise back from his own ramblings.

Kise looked towards the source of the voice and saw a young man who looked taller than him. He skin was dark in colour and his hair was dark blue and short, a frown marred his perfect face. When Kise looked at him for far too long,  
"Like what you see", He said in a taunting way and immediately a grin was plastered on his lips.  
At first Kise got angry but then he saw something, the thing that made him shiver to his bones, a glint in the stranger's eye and the glimpse of a fang.  
He started moving backwards when he saw the stranger moving towards him. For every step he took back, that stranger took two.

"For a guy, your blood smells too delicious. Let me take a sip" he said while licking his lips.  
"W-what are you?" Kise asked while feeling scared.  
"Don't play dumb" He replied.

That person was so near that for a sec Kise felt like he couldn't breathe anymore there was this overwhelming aura, he was just a feet away when,

"Aomine Kun what do you think you are doing, terrorizing the new teacher like this" a voice spoke.  
"Tetsu", Aomine screeched while turning towards a blue hair short guy.  
"Just came here to get you and the new teacher", Tetsu said.  
"Damn you and your arriving technique" Aomine spit.

Aomine had better works to do rather than focusing on his fellow classmate, also a vampire, Kuroko Tetsuya.  
He turned towards his food and opens his mouth to say that he would like to continue when he saw that.

"Damn spineless bastard" Aomine muttered angrily, thinking how anyone can faint like that.

"Look what you did Tetsu" Aomine yelled,  
"You terrorized him first", Kuroko said in a deadpan voice and a passive face, "Now carry him and, let's get inside" Kuroko replied.  
"Yeah I am sleepy" Aomine replied while yawning.  
"Where do you think you are going, Aomine Kun" Kuroko asked when he saw Aomine walking.  
"Huh, I am going inside", Aomine said.  
"Carry this guy" Kuroko held that same deadpan voice.

Aomine groaned yet still complied and carried Kise on his back; he noticed that even for a guy he was surprisingly light. Kise's hair on his neck felt soft and smooth. While Aomine carried Kise, Kuroko carried his luggage and both of them went inside.  
The inside of the hall was bursting with students, all vampires, Aomine saw how they were eyeing Kise, everyone wanted to "drink that oh so sweet" blood of his. Some were even eyeing like a piece of meat they would like to eat. Aomine saw that even for a guy, Kise was quite pretty so it was obvious that people think that way when they see him. Then he saw someone smirking, a white-haired guy, "Haizaki" Aomine muttered.

They stood beside the door of the chairman of the school, Kuroko knocked and someone gave them the permission to get in.  
Aomine shivered when he saw the redhead sitting on the chair.

"What took you so long?" the red head asked,  
"Akashi kun, Aomine kun scared our new teacher" Kuroko replied.

Aomine was baffled when he heard Kuroko; soon his attention went to Akashi.  
"So, Daiki, you dared to defy my commands and went against me?" Akashi said in a tone of authority.  
Before Aomine could open his mouth to defend, "Take him to the infirmary" Akashi said and stood up from his chair.

Aomine groaned, "But-" he couldn't finish it when he saw the aura around Akashi change,  
"Are you doubting my order?" Akashi asked as he held his scissors, "Don't forget, my orders are absolute" Akashi said and went towards the window, "And do start practicing basketball soon".

His voice held no room for argument, so both Aomine and Kuroko went to the infirmary and Aomine dumped Kise on a bed un ceremonially for which he got lectured from a pink haired girl, but neglecting her he went away yawning.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter: 2- A Nightmare?

I am back with this new chapter, and sorry for the late update, same thing as above, KNB doesn't belong to me but this story does. So lean back and enjoy, don't forget to review. Constructive criticism is allowed but no flaming please and Pardon my grammatical errors.

Chapter: 2- A Nightmare?

Kise felt something soft and fluffy underneath him, after a second he deduced that it might be a mattress, the pillow under his head was soft and judging from the strong smell of antiseptics he realized that he must be in the infirmary. He slowly opened his eyes and took in the stark white appearance of the room.

"You are awake" a voice spoke.  
"Gyaaah" Kise screeched while sitting up too fast, so fast that he felt his head swim and the walls spin, after clutching his head for a second he looked up and saw Kuroko.

"Mou, don't scare me like that and don't sneak up on me" Kise said while pouting.  
"I have been here since the beginning. You shouldn't ignore me like that, Kise Kun" Kuroko said while looking at Kise.

Before Kise could say anything, he saw a burst of pink and heard a voice sequel "Kuroko kun" and suddenly a girl was hugging Kuroko out of the blue.

"Are you okay, Ki-chan?" she asked while looking at Kise, "Riko sensei told that you just fainted because you got scared" She laughed at that  
"Um um" Kise started fidgeting.

"Kise Kun is alright so let's not disturb him anymore and Kise Kun Akashi Kun has asked you to meet him soon he is going to brief you about this high school" Kuroko said while sitting up from the chair.

"So, he recovered" A gruff voice came from the door, Kise felt shivers after hearing that voice and jerked his head too fast in that direction.

Aomine just stared at Kise and he felt his heart beat rising and the panic settling in him, he licked his lips while looking at Kise.  
Kise felt like his heart was going to burst out, his palms felt sweaty and he felt light headed, Kise felt like that vampire came to finish off his work from before

"Relax, I am not going to kill you" Aomine replied as if sensing kise's thoughts.

Kise relaxed a bit more and scooted farther away from the trio.  
Kuroko felt the tension in the room and started walking away from Kise dragging Momoi; "We should leave him alone since he needs to meet Akashi Kun" he said and walked away. Aomine followed shortly.

15 mins later,

"I can't believe I am still here" Kise murmured to himself while touching the door with his palm, feeling the cool wood and the smooth surface tracing an invisible pattern while his head was filled with countless thoughts, just as he was going to knock,

"Come on in" a distant voice answered.

Kise gathered his courage and went inside. He was in a trance the moment he entered the office, it was filled with antique furniture, expensive paintings and traditional statues. He turned towards the large steel framed window and noticed a young man with flaming hair.  
The said young man turned towards Kise and the second thing Kise noted was his heterochromatic eyes, he felt awe and scared at the same time.

The young man moved away from the window and sat on the chair and gestured Kise to occupy a chair. After staring at him for a good 5 minutes and hearing a cough from the young director Kise moved to occupy the chair.

"I am Seijuuro Akashi, the acting director until my father returns from overseas" Akashi said.

His voice was strangely calm and collected yet his voice portrayed complete dominance and made Kise nod his head without thinking. Akashi saw his obedience and smirked a bit showing the telltale signs of a fang. Kise's back tensed involuntarily.

"I see, so you have met Daiki and Tetsu" he said more like an statement than a question and Kise nodded his head again, "Then you might have an idea about what we are? Am I correct?" he continued on.  
Kise's heart beat soared, palms became sweaty and his eyes went wide. Akashi stood up and made a beeline towards Kise, Kise was so scared his legs were paralyzed with fear. Akashi touched Kise's shoulder and bent down towards his ears,

"I would prefer if you adjust with the fact that we are vampires and this is a vampire school" his voice was sinister; Kise jerked his head so fast he heard the sound of his joints popping.

"And just to remind you, you already signed the contract so you are bound to this school until you retire or you are killed" he whispered and licked Kise's outer ear shell and Kise shuddered. Kise felt his heart beat skyrocketing, he was able to hear his own heart thundering in his ears. Kise was thinking too hard, connecting the facts and was busy devising an escape plan when suddenly he was whirled around and felt soft, cold lips on his own.

He was too shocked to contemplate what was happening with him, Akashi took advantage of that situation and groped Kise, involuntarily Kise squeaked and Akashi used that to invade his mouth. At first the kiss was slow and less demanding but as time passed, Akashi grew impatient and started kissing hungrily, attacking Kise's mouth, dominating their fight and tasting every nook and cranny of Kise's wet felt Kise's uneasiness and will to fight but it all crubled down when he started sucking on Kise's tongue. Akashi's grip on Kise wasn't harsh enough to leave marks but enough to hold him still, Kise started squirming but he was unable to break free. Akashi felt like he was tasting some forbidden fruit, it was sweet delicious and was making him lose his will to not violate the squirming human beneath him. His will power crumbled and in a fit of a second he dragged Kise and threw him on the table, knocking some papers and other stuff down with out even breaking the kiss. Kise gave out a not so manly squeak. Akashi felt like he was in heaven, not only Kise's blood but even his mouth was sweet, he felt like he don't want to stop kissing him,ever. He felt like violating him then and there. The kiss made him feel powerful, feel like he hold immense power on the human who was beneath him.

Akashi broke free when he felt Kise was unable to breathe as he started pounding Akashi's chest; he licked a straight line from his lips to his collar bone. As soon as Akashi broke the kiss, Kise took long gulps of air into his lungs, he was scared, terribly scared of those things Akashi was making him feel. He wanted to run but at the same time he was anticipating Akashi's next move, thinking how he would kiss him again, with what force. His breathing was laboured as he looked into Akashi's eyes and shivered when he saw those dark promises in the red head's eyes. Akashi looked at the red swollen lips and licked his own lips, he wanted to drink this human's blood but sensing his own's and Kise's arousal drinking blood can wait for a while. He dived into Kise's mouth again, with more dominance and force, making Kise moan into his own mouth, biting on Kise's tongue lightly then with greater force, he felt Kise's fear, his arousal, his conflict. Akashi felt a sliver of electricity pass through him, he wanted this human too badly, he wanted Kise to submit like a loyal pet.  
Kise was so deep in pleasure that he couldn't think any thing straight and the occasional groping of his ass was making him thrash in pleasure. He hated to admit but right now the pleasure was too much than the fact that he was pressed by a vampire that wants to violate him in so many ways.  
After kissing him to his heart's content Akashi left Kise's plump and juicy lips, he then started sucking on his pulse harsh enough to leave marks, he started opening Kise's dress shirts and groping his chest. Kise mewled and moaned at the contact. Akashi soon left Kise's pulse and went towards his nipples, sucking and biting them, pinching them, it was all too much for Kise. Suddenly Akashi stopped his ministrations and stood up straight, Kise was still in a daze, eyes were clouded with lust and mouth agape, lips swollen and drool coming out, eyes filled with unshed tears and shining like bright stars. Akashi noted that in that stage Kise looked so gorgeous that he would spend millions to fuck him.

"Fix your shirt and go to room to unpack" He said in that dominating tone and Kise shuddered. "Don't let your guards down like this or you might get raped" Akashi continued and he walked towards his chair, Kise felt his neck hair rise and his back tensed.  
He heard a knock and saw the familiar pink head, and the next second he was mortified when he saw her blush, he started panicking and tried fixing his shirt in a fit.

He stood up too fast, nearly tripping, earning a giggle from the pink head and a smirk from the red head.

"Have a nice stay here Ryouta" the red head said just before Kise walked out in return Kise shivered and looked helpless.

Hope you all enjoyed till now, as my vivas and all are over I will try to update fast. Keep supporting this story if you like this :) and yeah it will not be only porn, expect some story and character build too.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for reading the chapters till now, I know I am late in updating but I was busy in stuffs, anyways enjoy this chapter. As always the characters do not belong to me. Please read and review.

**CHAPTER- 3**:" The traps are set"

Kise reached his room that was at the far end of the hall, thanked the pink haired girl named Momoi and went inside. After the events with Akashi, Kise was still in a daze. He might have ruled that incident as his own delusion if he didn't have two things to be wary about,  
One- his lips, swollen like someone really did a number on it, second- his growing hard on, that even one of his students noticed. He desired nothing more than digging a hole and sticking in there for the rest of his lifetime.

He fell on the bed with a squeak, groaning with embarrassment after the initial daze wore off. He touched his lips again, memorizing the incidents and then his face went red.

"Kyaa, this is too much for my heart" Kise tossed around like a high school girl while screaming.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" a sudden voice broke his stupor,  
kise felt dread and stood up fast.

"W-what?" Kise screeched and looked everywhere, and then he saw his window was open and similar cobalt blue hair guy.

"So you are the rumored new S-E-N-S-E-I" Aomine spelled each syllabus in a provocative manner as he inched towards Kise slowly.  
"Eh-Eh, waah" Kise screamed, "How-How could you come to my room without knocking."

For a second Aomine was surprised, not only Kise was dense he was stupid as hell too. Kise was still defenseless standing there waiting for Aomine to attack.

"Ah Sensei, you shouldn't scream too much, it's midnight and you don't want to wake people up now, do you?" Aomine said while creeping towards Kise,  
"W-Wait, don't come here, go back to your room, don't move" Kise's screams were on deaf ears.

In his panic Kise's feet tangled in his bed sheet and he fell on his bed with a yelp.

"Ompff" Kise said and tried to get up but there was an additional weight on his chest.  
"Nee Sensei, indulge me for a while too" Aomine said while rubbing his nose on Kise's shoulder.  
"N-no, wait, St-stop" Kise screamed while trying to get Aomine off from him, but to no avail.

Aomine was strong, even though Kise was fairly builtl, but compared to Aomine he was weak, all his struggling was for nothing, seizing Kise by his arms, Aomine kissed his lips. Kise's lips were soft and sweet. Kise was surprised but his thoughts came back when he felt Aomine's tongue inside his mouth. He started struggling frantically; he didn't want to end up like he did with Akashi. Soon the kiss became more dominating and passionate, for a brief period, Kise was lost in the pleasure. Aomine broke the kiss when he felt the human was unable to breathe, the moment he saw Kise's face his hormones went into over drive. Kise's eyes were glazed with the pleasure he received, a thin line of saliva connecting their lips, Kise's lips were red and coated with saliva.

"Nngg, p-please stop" Kise panted,

The moment the words went to his ears, Aomine couldn't stop his reactions, he frantically started stripping.

Kise was still kind of dazed, when he opens his eyes to focus again; he saw a bare chest Aomine pinning him down.

"Wha" Kise whispered, suddenly his shirt was torn by Aomine, and Aomine nearly yanked his pant.  
"S-stop, please stop this" Kise was scared now, he started crying while begging Aomine to stop but to no avail, Aomine over powered him too easily.  
"No, wait Aomine kun wait" Kise screamed.  
"You are saying no but you are excited too sensei" Aomine said while grabbing Kise's hard on.  
"Nyaa" kise screamed due to stimulation, the pleasure was exceeding too fast.  
"You make some cute noises sensei, I want you to cry for me more s-e-n-s-e-i" Aomine purred while licking Kise's ear lobe.  
"Please stop, you can't do that to a teacher" Kise frantically pleaded.

Suddenly the burst open,

" Aomine kun it's not fair to do this" Kuroko said in a monotone voice,  
"Haa" Aomine was shocked when he saw Kuroko, Kagami and a very pissed Midorima standing near the door frame.

"How can you do this Daiki" Midorima said in a stern voice.  
"Yes, how can you start doing that without telling us?" Kagami said while scratching his neck, for that he got a jab in his ribs from Kuroko and a smack on his head by Midorima.

Aomine got up from kise and walked out of the door muttering, "You guys spoiled everything".

"Are you our new homeroom and English teacher?" Kagami asked while eyeing Kise and licking his lips.  
"Kagami kun you are acting like Aomine kun" kuroko said.

"Ahem" Midorima scoffed, "Ryouta san please make yourself presentable.

Kise then looked at himself and realized that he was in a mess, with a torn shirt, messy locks and glazed eyes and not to forget that half way yanked pant. For a second he froze, then looked at the trio near the door frame and then again at himself,  
1.  
2.  
3.

"Kyaaaaaaa" a screamed echoed all over the dormitory.

In return Aomine smirked while walking back to his room.  
He knows that he is going to have too much fun playing with his sensei.


End file.
